


The One I'll Always Know

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Sick Harry, Singing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Harry slowly woke, he became aware of two things. One: The sun was now beating through his window and he could feel it blazing across his shoulders and briefs. And two: Someone was staring at him.</p><p>Or</p><p>Harry is in love with Louis but Louis has a girlfriend and is completely oblivious... until he isn't, and stops talking to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One I'll Always Know

Harry squealed “No _ooo_ ” and rolled over onto his tummy while Louis straddled his back and tickled him mercilessly. 

“Harold. Give it.” he growled playfully while he tried to get his hand underneath the other boy and squawking indignantly when the thirteen year old managed to throw him off.

Harry quickly darted around the sofa, cackling like the serial killer Louis was certain the brat would turn out to be.

“My Dearest _El_ eanor!” Harry began, still laughing wildly. “How your olive skin and Cinderella voice affects my heart?!” he was bent over now, “Lou what _even._ ”

The fifteen year old scowled at him, all angry and... orange. The thought sent Harry into another fit – he had _told_ Louis those cheap tanning creams did not work. 

“ _I refuse to become all pale and sickly looking like you HarOld._ ” Louis had snapped, applying the cream to his face and arms while Harry had sat on the toilet seat making snarky comments right back.  
  
Even though Louis was two years older, he and Harry had been inseparable since the moment they had met in the park at the ages of six and eight - Louis with his mum and younger sisters, Harry with his mum and his older sister Gemma.  
  
“Are you going to help me or not?!” Louis squealed, stomping his foot.  
  
Still clutching his now aching tummy, Harry flopped down on the sofa beside Louis, his green eyes sparkling with tears of laughter. “Of course. But I don't recommend poetry.... s'not exactly your strong suit.”  
  
Louis shoved at him mumbling “Brat” under his breath. “Alright Harold, what would you suggest then?”  
  
Harry scratched his nose. “Well...”  
  
“ _Well?_ ”  
  
“A song.”  
  
“Harry. If i'm shit at writing poetry-”  
  
“No no.” Harry cut in. “Like, sing to her? She comes by on Saturday's to help your mum out with mending, right?”  
  
“Yes, and?”  
  
Harry whacked him with a cushion. “AND. Be there, you hide out here every bloody Saturday when you _could_ have been chatting her up! You have a keyboard, sing.... something... romantic. I've heard you sing, she'll won't be able to resist.”  
  
“Not bad Curly.... not bad at all...”  
  
“You can practice on our piano that way I can help too!” Harry was practically shaking him now, that huge goofy grin in place, and Louis couldn't say no.

**-:-**

  
“Boys!” Anne yelled from the kitchen where she was having tea with Jay, “snack?”  
  
“No!” they called simultaneously.

“Have you decided on a song?” Harry asked excitedly – more because he loved listening to Louis sing and less because he was helping him get the girl. He actually didn't like the idea of Louis having a girlfriend. At all.”What about 'Your Song' ?”

Louis pulled a face. “I was thinking something more modern, Harold.” then his eyes lit up. “I think...” he darted over to the piano, dropped onto the bench and began to play. Harry recognized the melody right away and sat beside Louis, all teeth and dimples.

“ _If I don't say this now I will surely break  
_ _As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
_ _Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait  
_ _My heart has started to separate_ ”

Harry  laid his head on Louis' shoulder and closed his eyes.

“ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Be my baby_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Be my baby_ _  
_ __I'll look after you”

Happiness and other feelings he didn't fully understand flowed through him and he had to remind himself ' **This is meant for someone else** ' Th e  now familiar squeezing in his chest was starting again, followed by a sadness. 

“ _There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_ _  
_ _Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?_ _  
_ _When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_ _  
_ _You're the only one who knows, you slow it down”_  
 _  
_Tilting his head slightly, Harry stared up at Louis' face – so filled with the passion of the words he was singing – and couldn't stop himself from smiling once more. __  
  
“ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Be my baby_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Be my baby_ _  
_ _I'll look after you_ _  
_ __And I'll look after you”

When Louis' hands left the keys the room was quiet for less than five seconds before wild clapping startled both boys half to death. Louis went red when he realized their mums had been listening “Told you it was perfect,” he murmured and Harry just giggled.

**-:-**

The next Saturday Harry had been up in his room reading when Louis burst through the door with a shit eating grin. Harry's stomach dropped but he forced a small smile anyway.  
  
“It worked!” Louis squealed, diving onto the bed and tacking him in a hug.  
  
“M'happy for you, Lou.” he mumbled against the other boy's shoulder. He really wasn't but he would be there, just like always, even if it made him sad, because seeing Louis happy was the most important thing.  “ I'll have to remember that song if I ever wanna serenade someone”  
  
“I sang 'Can't Fight This Feeling' by Sophie Ellis.” Louis laughed.  
  
Harry's head snapped up, “I thought...”  
  
“I was going to! But when it came time.... a  different song came out, I don't know why.” Louis shrugged.  
  
That made Harry feel slightly better, as stupid as it sounded, Look After You was  _ their _ song.

 

-:-

 

“I think El and I are ready.” Louis said casually one day, and as vague as that was, Harry knew exactly what he meant.  
  
Not looking up from his book, Harry forced his voice not to shake. “You've been dating for two years Lou, I'm surprised you've lasted this long.”

Louis laughed, “Trust me Haz, If El had her way we would have – but I want it to be... special, and nothing has felt.... special so far.”

“So what's changed?”  
  
“I'm seventeen and hornier than ever, that's what's changed.”  
  
“Yeah, well, don't forget to use a condom. The last thing we need is baby Elounor's running around terrorizing our lovely little town.”  
  
Even though he was joking, Harry's heart nearly folded in on itself at the mere thought.

 

**-:-**

Harry was sprawled out in the back yard, soaking up the rare sunshine of August. Louis had been gone all summer – the first summer since they'd met that they had spent apart – since Louis was eighteen now he had decided to go away with Eleanor for the summer, and that had broken Harry's heart. He had tried so hard to be happy for Louis the last three years and he just... couldn't. He was an awful friend.

Not wanting to fall asleep in the sun and wake up burnt to a crisp, he sat up, pushing his now overgrown curls out of his eyes and headed back into the house. Louis was coming home today, and usually if either of them had been away for even a few days the other would be waiting when they got home. This time, Harry couldn't bring himself to go over to Louis' house and wait for him and Eleanor; didn't want to intrude. It actually had gotten to that point now, Harry was the third wheel and so he avoided those situations, and since Louis was always with Eleanor, he hardly saw him. Harry supposed it was for the best, perhaps he would get over this.... thing. Thing. Harry snorted, more like soul crushing love. He had hoped it would lessen over the summer spent apart, unfortunately for him, he had never been quite that lucky. 

Collapsing on his bed, Harry fought his way out of his clothes, leaving him in only his briefs - the Air Conditioner was broken upstairs and it was stifling. Wiping the sweat he could feel rolling down his throat away, he reached for his water, taking long soothing gulps until he was satisfied. He laid on his tummy and closed his eyes, it was barely two in the afternoon but the heat made him so sleepy.

 

As Harry slowly woke, he became aware of two things. One: The sun was now beating through his window and he could feel it blazing across his shoulders and briefs. And two: Someone was staring at him.  
  
Opening his eyes one at a time, Harry had to squint to make out the figure standing just inside his bedroom door. “Lou?” he asked, sitting up and pushing his curls off of his forehead, wincing when he realized his skin was damp with sweat.  
  
His brows furrowed when Louis didn't answer him and he blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust, when they did he became even more confused because Louis was looking at him like he had never seen him before. “Lou?” he said again.  
  
This time Louis sucked in a sharp breath before rasping out “Harry.”  
  
Then he was gone, bolting out the door like the devil himself was chasing him and Harry frowned, had he done something to upset Louis? Surely not.... he'd been sleeping when he had arrived.

  
 **-:-**

  
It had been over a week since Louis had come home and Harry was beyond frustrated. Louis had been ignoring him since then and he was completely lost. He had tried everything, calling, texting, going over to Louis' house and demanding to see him only to spend an hour outside of his locked bedroom door begging to know what he had done wrong. “Go away Haz.” being the only response he got.

Finally after around the three week mark, Harry just stopped trying. Clearly, Louis wanted nothing to do with him anymore, and as much as that hurt and tore at his insides like broken glass, he couldn't force the other boy to stay friends with him. So, he let Louis go.

**  
-:-**

It was December and Harry was stranded, literally. He and his mum and sister had decided to spend Christmas with their grandparents in the countryside. Harry had covered someone's shift at the bakery and couldn't get away until later that night after he had closed up. It had been snowing heavily and Harry knew the wise thing would be to stay at home until the next morning, but he hated being left alone with his thoughts, so he had called around, it was the twenty-fourth and he knew everyone would be busy, but he still tried. He had even become desperate enough to text Louis, whom he had spoken to in five months – seven if you counted the time he'd spent away in the summer. He had texted twice, practically begging the other boy to help him. No reply. Harry couldn't blame him, it was his birthday, he probably wanted to spend it with his family and girlfriend. Harry had sent a card – two, actually. One Birthday, one Christmas. It was the first birthday they had spent apart since they met and it pained Harry to know it probably wouldn't be the last.

The thing about Harry was that he was stubborn, almost to a fault, and when he set his mind on something, he did it. He had promised his mum he would be there tonight. And he would be, no matter what. So he dragged himself and his suitcase out into the storm, determined to get to his grandparents for Christmas.

**-:-**

  
When he finally arrived it was past midnight. He had taken the bus, using the last of the savings he had left after Christmas shopping for everyone, even Louis, though, his gifts were still sitting one Harry's bed, neatly wrapped. The bus had dropped him off about a mile from the house and he'd had to walk the rest of the way. It was freezing, and it had began snowing again, the icy wind whipping against his face even though his was covered by a scarf.  
  
Harry had nearly collapsed on the floor when he got in the door, never had he been so cold in his life and he could hear his mum and grandma's voices but he couldn't focus on their actual words, he could only ask for a bed.

When Harry woke the next morning he couldn't breathe and his body felt like lead. He collapsed when he tried to make it out into the hallway, and the last thing he remembered was his sisters screams.

**  
-:-**

Harry could hear strange voices, just barely, and he was cold. Even colder than he'd been that night. He could also hear familiar voices, but they sounded far away, kind of like he was underwater and they were panicked. 

The last thing he heard before he was pulled under again was more frantic yelling and “Code blue”  
  
-:-  
  
“ _If I don't say this now I will surely break_ _  
_ _As I'm leaving the one I want to take_ _  
_ _Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait_ _  
_ _My heart has started to separate_ _  
  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Be my baby_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Be my baby_ _  
_ _I'll look after you_ _  
  
_ _There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_ _  
_ _Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?_ _  
_ _When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_ _  
_ _You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_ _  
  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Be my baby_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh_ _  
_ _Be my baby_ _  
_ _I'll look after you_ _  
_ __And I'll look after you”

 

Harry smiled. An angel was singing to him.

** -:- **

As Harry's hearing became clearer and he gained consciousness, he slowly became aware of someone caressing his hand and the sound of a tiny sniffles.

He moved his fingers and the sniffles stopped with a gasp, slowly, Harry opened his eyes, squinting at the light and blinking. The first thing his eyes landed on was Louis, who was staring at him with an expression caught between happiness, relief and... pain?

As much as he wanted to say something to take that look away, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew Louis was only here out of an obligation to the childhood friend who had almost died.

“Where's mum?” he mumbled, keeping his expression blank  and trying his damnedest to ignore t he flash of hurt in Louis' eyes.  
  
Looking down at his hands - now in his own lap – Louis answered, “Cafeteria.”  
  
“Kay,”  he  nodded, closing his eyes once more  and then adding, “You can leave now.”  
  
Harry's heart broke for what seemed like the millionth time  at the little sob that tore from Louis' throat. “I'm so.... I'm sorry, H-Harry.” He choked before scrambling out of his chair and out the door.

** -:- **

Harry felt like a tool.

  
It had been three weeks since he'd been released from the hospital and he wanted Louis. His mum had filled him in after Louis had gone, telling him how the older boy hadn't left his side, how he'd sang to him, barely sleeping or eating the whole time Harry was unconscious. At first Harry had tried to convince himself that Louis had only felt obligated, then, he had thought back to those brief moments in the hospital room. Louis had looked closer to death than he felt, his eyes sunken, shadowed, and bloodshot. His skin pale and almost translucent, and he'd been thinner.  
  
It was his fault.  
  
He had to make things right again.  
  
 **-:-**  
  
After being mauled and cuddled by Jay for ten minutes, Harry finally was able to make his way up the stairs. He now stood outside Louis' door and wondered idly why he wasn't living out on his own with Eleanor now – he had mentioned that to Harry before the summer, perhaps it just hadn't worked out.

He knocked, “Lou...?”

No answer.

“Lou... I... I... don't know what I did, to make you hate me, but I'm sorry. And... I can take a hint, okay? I won't bother you again.”  
  
Harry's shoulders slumped. This was it then. “Goodbye, Louis.” he said sadly and then turned, making his way back down the hall toward the stairs.  
  
He was oblivious to the sound of a door opening and the rapidly approaching footsteps that followed until a slight weight crashed into his back, knocking him to the floor. Harry recognized Louis' scent and was comforted by it even though the boy had just attacked him.  
  
“Don't leave, Harry, please. I'm so sorry. Don't leave me.” Louis cried, gripping him tight.

Harry managed to turn over onto his back with the other boy still clinging to him and sit up. Louis scrambled into his lap the second he was upright, burying his little face against Harry's neck and nearly choking him with how tight he wrapped his arms around him,  but that didn't matter because Harry hugged back just as hard.

Harry shivered when he felt warm lips at his neck and when he realized they were working their way up.  
  
“I love you Harry. I'm so sorry.” Louis said and then his lips were on Harry's, soft and wet. He let Louis kiss him for a few moments, feeling like every part of him that had been shattered before was being put back together. 

“Lou...” he whispered. “I... what about El--”

“Broke up with her the day after we got back.” Louis interrupted.  
  
“Wh-”  
  
“I've been a fucking idiot, Harry.”  
  
Harry didn't answer. Was this actually happening or was he still lying unconscious in a hospital bed?  
  
“You... you've always been there, you know? And I've always loved you so much that... that I didn't realize it wasn't exactly normal to feel so... intensely about a friend. When I saw you that day, all spread out in the sun... your lips plump with sleep, your skin shining in the heat. Well, it crashed down on me like a ton of fucking bricks and it scared the shit out of me. I didn't know how you felt, and I was terrified that if I was around you... I would just end up jumping you and scaring you away. I was stupid, I'm so sorry, Harry.”  
  
“I've loved you since I was thirteen... or I guess, that's when I figured out it was more than just friendly.” Harry said, looking down.  
  
“Oh Haz...” Louis gasped. “When... when I asked you to help me with-”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Fuck.” Louis hissed angrily, and at first Harry thought it was directed at him, then he realized Louis was mad at himself.  
  
“Don't, Lou. I could have said something too, but I didn't. I'm just as much to blame.”  
  
“But I shut you out Harry, I can't imagine what you thought... and you nearly died because of me, how can you even love me?”  
  
“Died because of you? What..?” Harry was confused now.  
  
“You begged me to take you to your grandparents for Christmas and I just... fuck Harry, if you had died, I would have followed you I swear to God...”  
  
Harry grabbed Louis' face. “Don't you ever fucking talk like that Louis Tomlinson. It wasn't your fault, I went because I was too bloody stubborn to wait until morning. I'm not worth...”  
  
“You are though. My life would've been pointless without you. It's like I have an internal compass and it's pointing to you all the time, showing me the way home, even when I was too fucking stupid to listen.” Louis had tears running down his cheeks now, making his eyes sparkle like blue crystals and Harry leaned forward, kissing them away before capturing those lips. “I'm listening now.” Louis added, “And i'll never let anything steer me from home, ever again.”

“I love you Louis, and I'm yours, for as long as you want me.” Harry whispered against the older boy's lips and rested their foreheads together.

“I love you too, always have. And I hope you know you've just signed yourself up for a lifetime.”  
  
“Wouldn't have it any other way.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
